Loves Growing Wild
by stubbendick26
Summary: What if Jasper never met Alice and stayed with Peter and Charlotte?


I laughed as my mother tried to lasso a horse but failed, my mother is more of a house wife so she had no idea how to run a farm without father. My father was at the doctors getting checked out, he had been complaining about his chest hurting and I finally convinced him to go. I grabbed the rope from my mother and caught the horse with the lasso, and roped him in. I brought the horse into the stable and started cleaning him, he was the last horse that needed brought in before the storm hit. I smiled when I heard father's truck pull up, I ran to the front of the house and lost my smile when I saw the serious look on his face.

"Father what is it?" I asked, he looked at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Get your mother and come to the study my child." he whispered, I nodded and watched as he went inside looking down at the floor, I had never seen my father the strongest man I ever knew look so defeated. I turned and went back to the stables to find mother who was now giving Misty a carrot.

"Momma, father wants us to meet him in the study." I whispered she looked at me then nodded. We went into the house and headed upstairs to the study. I knocked on the door.

"Come in child." I heard then walked in and sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"Dear what is it?" mom said as she sat next to me.

"I have a heart disease that will kill me by the end of next month, so I don't have much time left. I already set everything up with my lawyers and the oil company." he said then handed me the papers, I felt my eyes well up with tears as I looked at the legal documents. I started crying harder when I saw he was leaving everything to me, but I knew my father was leaving me for good.

"Papa there has to be something they or I can do for you." I said through my tears and I saw mother on the floor crying and staring at the medical report on father, he stood and hugged me tightly to his chest.

"I'm afraid not child, I let it go on too long unchecked. I am already too old for this life my dear. I never wanted to live forever, but I thank god every day for you and your mother. You are my one reason to live as long as I have already. You are a strong girl, we have taught you everything you needed to survive and run this farm on your own until your soul mate arrives. You are smart, beautiful, caring, loving, and enjoy helping others. You are my ray of sunshine, I am so proud of you my dear." he whispered, looking down on me.

"Your father is right baby girl, you are a bright girl, you can do anything you set your mind to." mother said as she glanced out the window to the clinic I was having built. I nodded and looked into their eyes, knowing after father passed on it wouldn't be long before mother joined him then I would truly be alone. I stood from my chair and went into my bedroom, I loved my home it is 125,000 sq ft., father had built it from the ground up. The basement he designed himself for guys night it has; a 1,513 sq ft. pantry, 15 shelves screwed into the wall for games, a 500 sq ft. liquor cabinet, a 1,000 sq ft. linen closet, 4 deep freezers, a poker table, a washer/dryer with a counter next to the dryer, a 800 sq ft. security room full of TVs and computers, a couch, and a TV. I smiled as I thought about how mother used to tell me that the rest of the house was her idea. The kitchen it's self is a dream; L shaped counters with a sink on each side, an L shaped island with built in stove and cutting board with 8 bar stools around the island, a deep freezer next to the back door that leads to an outdoor kitchen. My father had carved our dinning room table which is large enough to sit 20 people, there is a 10 ft. cherry oak table next to the front door where we keep our family pictures, next to the table in the at least 1,000 sq ft. cleaning supply closet that has a bolt above the door in case children are running around. The living room has a plush tan couch matching loveseat and two recliners with a cherry oak coffee table and matching end tables. A white marble fireplace with a 42'' TV mounted above it. The upstairs mother and father worked together designing. A large master bedroom that is 250 sq ft. with a cherry oak four poster bed with matching dresser, chest at the foot of the bed, a lingerie chest in the corner of the room, a black leather couch, and a 42'' TV mounted on the wall. A large 150 sq ft luxury bathroom with a spa tub, shower, L shape counter with his/her sinks on either side of it, and a linen closet. A large walk-in closet with his/her side with three drawers built in on each side. A nursery attached to the master bedroom that fits 4 cribs, a changing table, dresser, and rocking chair. 3 bedrooms that could fit 4 queen size beds but had four double size beds in them for future children, with 2 nightstands for each bed, a dresser each, a large walk-in closets but divided into sections, and a large bathroom with luxury tub, shower, and L shaped counter with two sinks on each side. A 500 sq ft Library with a couch. A spare full bathroom, the study is 600 sq ft., there is a 1,000 sq ft. Game room with a dark brown leather couch, a 42'' TV mounted on the wall, a 40 ft. desk with 5 computers on it, a cabinet with 10 shelves for extra game controllers, cabinet with 8 shelves for game consoles, and a large cabinet with 15 shelves for games and movies. A 1,200 sq ft. play room with two tan plush couch, a 32'' TV mounted on the wall, two chests filled with toys and paper and crayons, and an L shaped 15 shelf bookcase. I looked over our property from my bedroom window and smiled sadly knowing I had to work the 1,000 acre farm land. We had 10 horses in their own pin; 10 sheep, 5 cows, 2 bulls, 10 goats, and 15 lambs in the same pin. 10 turkeys in their own pin, 15 Geese in their own pin, 15 ducks in their own pin, 15 chickens in their own pin, and 10 pigs in their own pin. An 18,000 sq ft garden full of vegetables, a 20,000 sq ft fruit trees and bushes. A 3,000 sq ft firewood storage building next to the house. A 30,000 sq ft kids play area, a 148,000 sq ft farm equipment storage building where I also keep 4 four-wheelers, a 16,000 sq ft green house. My Clinic would be a 128,000 sq ft. building with a front desk and 10 chairs and a coffee table for the waiting room; 6 rooms, a surgical room, x-ray room, a pharmacy, a records room, two store rooms, an office, and a nursery. Tears started falling from my eyes again knowing what my parents are going to miss out on; me meeting my soul mate, getting married, having children, succeeding in my clinic, and enjoying life. I looked up as my door opened to reveal my father. He sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him, I sat down next to him as tears continued to fall.

"Sydney, life is about to get very stressful for you with running the farm, your clinic, the oil business, and dealing with your aunt and uncle. I know you can survive this I raised you to be a strong woman and strong in business. I love you baby girl and I will always be with you." he whispered weakly putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I know father, I don't want to go on without you or mom. You know she will find a way to join you in the afterlife leaving me alone. I love you too father and I will try to take care of everything and make you proud." I said looking up at him trying to be strong for him.

"You already make me proud." he whispered hugging me tight.

_Two months later:_

"Father, uncle Harold is on the phone again asking for money." I said walking into the master bedroom and noticed father was asleep.

"He will call you back later Harold he is resting." I said hanging up before he could demand respect again. I walked over to the bed and sat gently on the edge and stared at him for a moment then realized he wasn't breathing. I jumped up and started checking for a pulse and tried to get him to breath again but he was already gone.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed collapsing on his chest crying, I heard mother running up the stairs and stared at the scene.

"Momma, he's gone I tried but he's gone" I said through my wails, mom collapsed on the floor crying. I stood up and called an ambulance to get his body.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator asked, I wiped my eyes.

"Yes I need an ambulance my father just passed away." I said sniffling and looked over to see my mother cuddled up to my father crying.

"Are you sure dear?" she asked.

"Yes I am a doctor, I tried all I could to revive him but he had a heart disease." I said through my tears.

"They are on their way." she said then the line disconnected. I sighed and sat hard on the ground in the corner and cried. I looked over to the door as I heard feet running through the house.

"Miss? Where is your father's body?" the corner asked I looked over at the bed where father still laid.

"Momma come on" I said pulling my mother off my father, she held onto me and cried as we watched them wheel father's body out. I started planning the funeral while mom packed all hers and fathers belongings, only keeping a few outfits for herself. I knew why she was doing it, she was helping me get ready to live on my own.

_One week later:_

"Momma it's time to go." I called up the stairs. I wore tight black size 3 dress pants, a black blouse that is tight across my size C breasts, and black high heels. I had pulled my mid-back length dark brown hair with natural blond highlights up into a ponytail, and black eyeliner around my ice blue eyes. I smiled softly at my mother as she walked down the stairs in a black summer dress, black heels, and her blond hair left flowing free, her green eyes looked so sad and defeated.

"Let's go we also need to go to the lawyer right? After the funeral?" she asked as we jumped into father's 1985 dodge pick up truck, but it was still in great condition.

"Yes Uncle Harold and Aunt Marsha are suppose to be there as well." I commented as we pulled away from our home. We rode in silence the rest of the way. We arrived and got out of the truck, I looked around and glared at my disrespectful aunt and uncle. My aunt wore a slutty red short dress with ridiculously high heels, and my uncle wore a white suit.

"Come on dear" mom said pulling me into the funeral home knowing my anger towards my aunt and uncle. I walked up to the casket and smiled sadly but was happy they made my dad look great.

"Papa I will miss you terribly." I whispered as I gently stroked his cheek with the back of my hand.

"You know you will be moving out of that house by the end of the month and I'm going to turn it into a spa resort." Uncle Harold sneered from behind me, I glanced at him and sighed.

"Your not getting the property Harold, John left everything to Sydney. Your not getting a penny." Mother sneered from behind him with her arms crossed.

"We shall see." he seethed then walked off with his whore.

"He looks good Syd." mom said looking dad over in his favorite jeans, brown cowboy boots, and white western shirt with his black cowboy hat laying over his hands.

"Yeah, it was his favorite outfit so why not bury him in it." I commented as we headed to our seats. I listened half heartedly as the priest continued his sermon.

"Now in John Cumberlain's will he has asked that his only daughter sing his favorite song for the last time." the priest said, I looked up at him in shock. I stood up and grabbed the guitar he was holding, I sat in the chair and started strumming.

_**I remember Daddy´s hands, folded silently in prayer.  
>And reaching out to hold me, when I had a nightmare.<br>You could read quite a story, in the callouses and lines.  
>Years of work and worry had left their mark behind.<br>I remember Daddy´s hands, how they held my Mama tight,  
>And patted my back, for something done right.<br>There are things that I´ve forgotten, that I loved about the man,  
>But I´ll always remember the love in Daddy´s hands.<strong>_

_**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren't always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love in Daddy´s hands.**_

_**I remember Daddy´s hands, working 'til they bled.  
>Sacrificed unselfishly, just to keep us all fed.<br>If I could do things over, I´d live my life again.  
>And never take for granted the love in Daddy´s hands.<strong>_

_**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love in Daddy´s hands.**_

_**Daddy's hands were soft and kind when I was cryin´.  
>Daddy´s hands, were hard as steel when I´d done wrong.<br>Daddy´s hands, weren´t always gentle  
>But I´ve come to understand.<br>There was always love ...  
>In Daddy´s hands. <strong>_

I put the guitar down and went to his casket and kissed his forehead whispering 'I love you daddy'. I went back to my seat, I put my head in my hands and cried. We walked to the burial site and stayed as they lowered him into a private family plot, I watched as they laid dirt over his casket with tears running down my face.

"Syd, time to go to the lawyers." mom called, I nodded and followed her, I drove us to the lawyers and saw Harold and Marsha already there. We walked into the office, mom sat in a the last chair since she couldn't really stand because she was crying so much and so hard, I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed as I glared at Harold and Marsha who sat in the main chairs in front of the lawyers desk assuming they would get a majority of the estate.

"Is miss Sydney Cumberlain here?" Mr. Mathiers asked I looked over at him and smiled softly.

"I am here Mr. Mathiers." I said smiling gently at him.

"Forget about her and tell me what I get." Harold demanded and I rolled my eyes.

"Mr. John Anthony Cumberlain has left his estate, his oil company, 130 million dollars, and all future royalty's to his only child Sydney Mia Cumberlain. He has also left a 10 million dollar donation to St. Jude's Children's hospital." Mr. Mathiers said then closed the file on his desk after I signed everything.

"That's it. What about his brother?" Marsha yelled, I turned and glared at her while my mother smirked.

"Oh yes, to Harold Wayne Cumberlain, and Marsha Marie Cumberlain John left you a message 'get off your ass, get a job, and don't ask my angel for money. She is under strict instructions not to give you a penny.'" Mr. Mathiers said grinning at me when I nodded.

"She will do what she's told." Harold sneered walking up to me, I glared at him.

"Your right I will do what I'm told, what my father told me." I sneered back at him then left with my mother and all my paper work. We pulled into the driveway and I smiled as I watched the horses race and play in their pin. I watched as my mother walked over to the storage building and brought out two Alaskian Husky puppies.

"These little guys are for you. A last gift from me and your father." she said handing them to me. One is pure white with blue eyes and she was female. The other one is black and white with interesting green eyes and he was male.

"What are you going to name them?" she asked as I thought about it.

"How about Carver and Sasha?" I asked and both dogs barked, I giggled.

"Well they have obedient school starting tomorrow, they will be fiercely protective of you and the property." she said sadly then went into the house. I decided to go to the store and pick up food, toys, shampoo, bowls, brushes, flea bath, and collars for the dogs.

"Mom I'm heading to the store do you want anything?" I called, I could my mother moving around in the study. I had rearranged it and added another desk in another corner for my mate whenever he shows up.

"No dear." she called back, her voice cracked. I got back into my father's truck and headed out. I finished my shopping then heading back home. I filled the dogs water and food dishes, then put everything away in my bathroom under one of the sinks.

"Momma where are you?" I called after I laid the dogs beds down against the wall in my bedroom. I never got a reply so I went into the study and found a note on my desk.

_Sydney,_

_My wonderful girl, I am sorry that it has come to this but I just can't live without your father. By the time you find this I have already left this earth and I am sorry to leave you alone. Your mate will come, love him with everything you have, just as I did with your father. I love you my girl. You can survive alone, we raised you right. Good luck with your life my girl, we will be watching over you._

_I love you._

Tears started from my eyes as I finished reading the letter, I was really alone.

"Hello" my voice cracked as I answered the phone.

"Is this Miss Cumberlain?" a male asked I sighed.

"Yes." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose in stress.

"Yes ma'am, this is Dr. Turner at Dallas General hospital, I'm afraid your mother is here and has passed on." he said as tears started falling again.

"Where did you find her?" I asked with my voice cracking.

"We found her in the middle of a vacant parking lot in pieces I'm afraid. They said she got onto a plane for sky divers and jumped out of the plane without a chute. I am sorry for your loss, especially after just burying your father today." he said I glared at the wall.

"Thank you doctor, I will be down in a moment to have her body released to a funeral home and have her buried with my father." I said then hung up, I sat in my chair and cried again. About two hours later I got up and took care of everything in my mother's room then took the mattress and box spring out to burn. I brought in a new box spring and mattress to replace it. After all that was cleaned up I moved all my belongings to my parents room then left to take care of my mother's funeral arrangements.

_One week later:_

I arrived at the funeral home and glared at my uncle and aunt, they both still have no respect. Marsha wore a tight and very short green dress and my uncle wore a bright yellow suit. I went in and sat down, since my mother was so messed up after the fall we were having a closed casket but I had them dress her in her wedding gown.

"I can't wait to find out what jewelry I am getting." Marsha exclaimed talking to my mom's sister aunt Sarah. My mother had a collection of old vintage jewelry that is worth millions of dollars. Including the locket her and my father gave me when I was sixteen, I have never taken it off.

"None of it, everything goes to Sydney. I saw the will and signed it as a witness." Aunt Sarah said with a sneer than sat next to me wrapping her arms around me. After my mother was buried next to my father, my aunt and I went to the lawyers office again.

"Mrs. Michelle Ann Cumberlain has left all her jewelry, and furniture to Sydney. To her sister Sarah her fashion boutiques in Italy and London and all her clothes designs. To Marsha get a job." Mr. Mathiers said grinning at me and Sarah as we chuckled. We signed the papers and I hugged Sarah goodbye since she was returning to London in the morning then I went home. I missed my parents and dogs since they were learning to obey.

_5 years later:_

I wanted to go hunting this weekend for more deer meat so I can make deer jerky. So here I am looking through the outdoor section of Wal-Mart. I had picked up a backpack, camping supplies, more ammo, boots, food, a new tent, sleeping bags, and a small grill. I was looking through the camouflage clothes when I heard a throat being cleared, I turned and stared at two gorgeous men. One was my soul mate he has shoulder length curly blond hair, red eyes for now, and he is toned/muscular. The other one has shaggy dirty blond hair, red eyes for now, and he too is toned/muscular. I smiled sweetly at them.

"Hello miss are you Sydney Cumberlain?" the one with shaggy hair asked, I grinned.

"Yes sir I am, How can I help you?" I asked as I turned back to the clothes and grabbed a few items.

"I am Peter Sean Whitlock this is my brother Jasper Andrew Whitlock. We wanted to know if you had any jobs opened at your farm?" Peter asked, I turned raising an eyebrow at him and his brother. I looked them over and grinned.

"Sure you two look sturdy enough for farm work. Honestly the work is getting tiresome for one person." I commented and smiled at the shocked look on their faces.

"Do you honestly hire someone you just meet in Wal-Mart?" Jasper asked as he stared hard at me.

"Not at all, I work the farm alone and since your my soul mate why should I worry?" I asked grinning at the smirk that crossed his face.

"You are well informed." Peter commented as he looked in the cart I was pushing.

"What are you going to do with all that?" Jasper asked I looked at him.

"I'm going hunting tomorrow." I said then grinned at the shocked look on their faces. "Come by the house and we will discuss a few things." I added then handed them the address to my home.

"Do you mind if my missus comes along?" Peter asked smiling at me as they walked by my side as I made my way to the checkout.

"Not at all, hell you guys can even go hunting with me." I said smiling at the excited looks on their faces. I watched as they headed off and I paid for my purchases. When I got home I unloaded my new 2013 RAM 3500 Power Wagon in bright silver metallic. I smiled as Sasha and Carver came running out to meet me. I pet them both and starting getting my camping gear and tent ready for this weekend with my soul mate and his family plus my dogs which they don't know yet but I always take my dogs. I looked up as I heard another truck come down the drive. I smiled as Jasper, Peter, and a gorgeous woman got out of the 2013 RAM 2500 Longhorn in black. The woman has waist length wavy blond hair, red eyes for now, she has a large chest maybe a D and small waist maybe a 3 like me.

"Hey darlin" Jasper said walking over to me.

"Hey Jasper, Peter" I said smiling at them.

"Sydney this is Charlotte Lea Whitlock my wife/mate. Char this is Jasper's mate Sydney Mia Cumberlain" Peter said grinning, I smiled and shook the woman's hand. I looked up quickly as Sasha and Carver came around the corner growling.

"Heel" I said they both sat down on the ground.

"Sorry the white one is Sasha and the other is Carver. My mother gave them to me the day I buried my father and she left." I said smiling sadly at them.

"I'm sorry dear that must have been hard." Char said rubbing my arm.

"Yes and life just gets harder." I said sighing before ushering them into my home.

"You have a beautiful home darlin" Jasper said looking around and wondered off to look at the pictures.

"Yes it is, my father built it from the ground up with his own two hands." I said smiling as Char admired the dining room table which had horses carved into the wood.

"Where did you get this?" she asked I looked over at her and smiled.

"My father made that for my mother, she loves horses but didn't know how to handle one." I said giggling then turned to Jasper as he gasped, he was staring at a Confederate flag my aunt Sarah sent me last year, I had it screwed into the wall behind the dining room table.

"Where did you get that? And in such great condition." Jasper asked as he stared at it.

"My aunt Sarah sent that to me last year for Christmas, I have a fascination with the Civil War era." I said smiling at him when he nodded. "I have a few other things from that era I can show them to you later but for now we have much to discuss." I said sitting on my couch while everyone else sat around the living room.

"Alright time for a little history about my family. My mother was an immortal born but my father refused to be turned immortal for some reason, I was never told. My father passed away five years ago from a heart condition and my mother killed herself by throwing herself out of a plane without a chute. I have been on my own for five years running this farm, my father's oil business, and my clinic. I have four men that work the farm for me during hunting season on the weekends but other than that I am on my own. Now the question I poss to all three of you is are you willing to become immortal?" I asked looking at each of them but before they could answer a knock came to my door. I stood up and opened the door and glared at Harold.

"What do you want Harold? I don't have time for you." I said glaring at him and his slut of a wife. They pushed their way in and stopped in the living room where everyone was standing and waiting.

"What's going on here?" Marsha demanded while licking her lips towards the men.

"OH Eww" Peter said out loud making us all laugh but Harold and Marsha.

"That is none of your business, this is my home. Now what do you want?" I sneered while Jasper came to stand next to me crossing his arms across his chest.

"We need money and your father would give it to us." Harold said glaring at me while I giggled.

"Funny since in his will he directed me not to give either of you a penny. Now get the hell out of my house." I sneered as Carver and Sasha came around the corner growling at the pair. They both left swiftly swearing me up and down.

"Sorry, that was my father's brother and his wife, they have been after my father's fortune since he passed away." I said sadly as I sat back down.

"I will take care of that twat soon enough darlin'. Now can you tell us what the difference's are between an immortal and vampire, so that we know what we are getting into." Jasper said smiling gently at me.

"Sure, the abilities you have now will double even your power if you have one but you will be able to turn it off and on when needed. You will be able to turn others immortal, the venom will be replaced with blood once more along with your natural eye color, you will be able to cry, lightly sleep for security purposes, sweat, feel hot or cold, eat, your scars will disappear, your hair will grow, you will never have to drink blood again, go outside without sparkling that is just wrong for country boys to sparkle not very manly, have children, and pregnancies last for two months. Animals won't be afraid of you anymore." I said smiling at the shocked look on their faces, they started laughing at the sparkling comment.

"Can you tell me about any children born to us?" Char asked looking at Peter who looked just as curious.

"You will have natural child births or C-sections but you will heal instantly and you will loose all the weight you gained immediately. Once born the children will grow, learn, get hurt, and sick like a normal human until they turn 21 years of age then they won't age anymore." I said smiling at the excited look on their faces.

"I had gotten use to the idea of never having children now that it is a possibility I can't pass it up." Peter said smiling at Char. I nodded standing up placing my hand on their heads and giving them the gift. I smiled as they opened their eyes; Char's is now a beautiful hazel, Peter's is a bright emerald green. I looked at Jasper who nodded standing in front of me I gave him the gift and smiling at the baby blue eyes looking back at me.

"Thank you darlin" Jasper said hugging me, I quickly moved out of the way as my dogs jumped on him licking his face. I was laughing as was everyone else.

"I have that property across the street that you both are welcome to build your own farm or we can turn it into a giant mud hole." I said smiling at Peter and Char who were still watching Jasper struggle with my dogs.

"Sasha, Carver, Heel" I commanded and they stopped.

"I think we will make it our own farm so we can have a place of our own but still be close enough to you guys." Peter said smiling at a nodding Char.

"Great, I have a huge mud hole already a mile away from the house." I said smirking then lost my smile when I heard desperate cry. I ran through the house and out the back door to get to the pastor where the cows were. I looked around and found one of the cows about to give birth.

"Shit" I said jumping over the fence and cautiously to the birthing cow. I finally got close enough and helped the birth the calf, I smiled as the cow and calf ran off with the others. I turned and saw everyone watching me surprised, I jumped the fence again and grinned at Jasper who looked like he was struggling not to take me right then. We went back into the house, I went to my bedroom to shower and change since I was covered in blood and goo. Once done I dressed in tight jeans, a blue tank top, black cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. I smiled as I reached the bottom step.

"Come on I will give everyone a tour of the house. Jasper you can sleep in a spare room or with me up to you." I stated then started the tour with the basement which I called the man cave. I continued the tour and showed them the upstairs and all the rooms. They all looked amazed.

"Pick a room Peter and Char." I said smiling as they grinned at me, Jasper wondered to my bedroom and looked around.

"So what do you think?" I asked smiling when I saw Jasper sitting on my bed.

"I have always wanted to go back to the farm life with a wonderful wife, and lots of children running around. You gave that back to me not knowing what kind of man I have been or if I could be good for you, but I swear to you that I will be the best man and father to you and any children you bless me with." he said then stood and held me tightly as tears fell from my eyes.

"Jasper the fates would not have given you to me if you were a bad man or lazy. I work hard for the life I have made here on my own but I know you can take care of me and any children that come from our union. I know your a good man even though you did kill people and drained their blood, I also know that you killed the scum of the earth. No man with evil intentions do that, and I don't care about your past it made you who you are now. I would like to wait a couple of years to have children so that we can get to know each other and have fun before we have to settle down." I said holding his face in my hands smiling at him, he nodded smiling gently at me.

"She's right Major, your a good man." Peter stated smiling at us with Char giggling behind him.

"Alright guys let's get our packs ready for hunting tomorrow night." I said grinning as everyone disappeared to get ready. I went into the kitchen to get the cooler and fill it with water bottles, beer, bread, sandwich meat, cheese, hotdogs, condiments, ice, and soda. Once done I carried the cooler to my truck and loaded it.

"Sydney; Jasper, Char, and I are going to our place to get our things." Peter called as I loaded the tent into the truck.

"Alright see you guys later." I said as I continued to pack up my truck. I watched as they drove away and I went back into the house to start on dinner. I turned on the radio I had set up in the kitchen and started dancing and singing along. I smiled as Jasper spun me around and started dancing with me and singing along with the radio. I smiled and kissed Jasper's cheek as I pulled dinner out of the oven and finished the side dishes.

"So darlin' what'cha making?" Char asked coming over to the counter and looking at the plates I was making.

"Parmesan chicken with four cheese rice, green beans, and flaky biscuits with a beer." I said smiling as we both grabbed two plates and set them down in front of the men and our chairs. I grabbed the beers and gave one to each of us. I smiled as everyone moaned at the taste and started complimenting me. After dinner Char and I did the dishes while the men cleared the table and put the left overs away.

"Alright I have an apple pie or a cherry pie for desert. What would you like?" I asked bringing both pies to the table while Char grabbed the plates and forks.

"I'll have cherry darlin" Peter said grinning at me, I'm not sure why.

"I'll also have a cherry" Jasper said smiling at me as I dished them out.

"I'll have apple" Char said smiling at me, I nodded and fixed us both a piece of apple pies. After desert and the kitchen was cleaned up again we sat around in the living room talking when we heard a truck pull up. We all stood up and went to the front porch and watched as four men got out of the truck. I smiled at the ranch hands that helped me out from time to time.

"Guys, this is my mate Jasper Whitlock, his brother Peter and his wife Charlotte Guys these are the ranch hands that help me during hunting season; Corbin Bleu, Troy Davidson, Anthony 'Tony' Michaelson and his little brother Kyle Michaelson. My father hired them years ago and my mother turned them immortal so I could always have the help when I need it." I said smiling as they all shook hands.

"A pleasure to meet you all, we will be back in the morning to take care of everything for ya Syd." Troy said grinning at me.

"Thanks guys. Oh I have a couple pies for you guys in the frig." I said they laughed and went inside to get their payments.

"Why bake them pies instead of paying them?" Char asked curiously. I smiled.

"Well none of their wives can bake so they asked for me to bake for them so when they take care of my farm while I am gone that was all the payment they would take." I said laughing as the men ran out of my house smiling at their finds. We watched as they left then went back inside.

"So what is the secret about the cherry pie Pete?" I asked laughing at his glare.

"Jasper's favorite song is cherry pie by warrant." he said grinning at Jasper who chuckled.

"Hmmm" I said grinning at the shocked look on Jasper's face.

"Syd do you know any good construction companies?" Peter asked as Char took out some paper and pen out of her purse making a list of the things she wants in her new home.

"Yeah, um Parkerson construction is a great one to use, but I think working on the home yourself and with our help, you can get exactly what you want and it will get done faster. Plus you would be more proud of your home if you did it yourself." I said smiling at him as I pulled out a sketch pad. "What do you want your home to look like?" I asked as I started sketching.

"Pretty much like yours." Peter said looking around the living room.

"Alright" I said as I drew the exact design of my home.

"I will get the furniture for our home if you can help Char get everything else that we will need." Peter asked looking up at me.

"Sure no problem." I said handing him the designs for the home.

"Well let's get some rest we have a long day tomorrow." I said smiling as everyone nodded and headed off to their own rooms. Jasper and I went to our bedroom, got ready for bed then went to sleep. I woke up the next morning with Jasper's arms around me, I got up and dressed in jeans, a black tank top, black cowboy boots, and put my hair in a ponytail, I went downstairs fed and watered the dogs then started on breakfast. I made coffee, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash brown, ham, toast, and fruit smoothies. I smiled as I served everything on serving platters and set the table. I looked up as everyone came into the dining room dressed and ready. We all ate our breakfast then washed up, once done we loaded my truck up with our packs, coolers, and rifles. I drove to the camp site 2o miles away from the property and helped unload everything. We set up camp quickly, I showed Peter how to set the camp fire pit, and helped Jasper set up the tents. Char and I walked around to gather firewood. Once we had everything set up we sat around and talked.

"Syd, do you think you can teach us how to be farmers again? And help me learn how to take care of my home and gardens." Char asked looking down at her hands worried.

"I would be more than happy to Char." I said grinning then looked at the dogs who were laying down next to Jasper.

"So what do you do for fun Syd?" Peter asked as we started making sandwiches for dinner.

"I like to go mud ridden, I go hunting, I play with my dogs, I like to read, listen to music, I even play the guitar, and I fight with my uncle." I said laughing. Jasper looked like he was in heaven. I spent the rest of the weekend explaining how to take care of the farm, garden, the animals, I taught them about gun safety, how to load, clean, and shoot modern guns, and I taught them how to throw knives along with teaching Char karate. We were still able to catch 3 deer and 4 rabbits. We finally went home and I had learned so much about Jasper, Peter, and Char that they felt like family already. Once home we unloaded the truck and I took our kills to the slaughter house and began to gut and skin the animals.

"So Syd what are you going to do with the meat, skin, and bones?" Jasper asked as they followed me and Char looked really green.

"Well the meat I keep to make meals out of and some of the deer meat I make deer jerky. The bones I give to Troy's wife she makes crafts out of them. The skin I give to Tony's wife she makes furniture with it." I said smiling as the men looked closer to what I was doing so they could learn. I started explaining how to skin and cut the meat the right way.

"I have a question; if you do this on your own and take care of your home; how do you keep your home so clean?" Char asked as I separated the meat.

"Well the speed and strength come in handy plus with only me living here it wasn't that hard." I said grinning then cleaned up the mess. I grabbed the meat and headed towards the house. I put the meat in a deep freezer in the basement then started making deer jerky for everyone. Once finished I made chili cheese dogs with chips and a beer to drink. I grinned once dinner was finished and cleaned up, I went up to my study and grabbed a book of copied recipes my mother's and mine. My mother made at least ten books for any immortals I made. I went back to the living room and handed the book to Char.

"It has every recipe of mine and my mother's with instructions." I said smiling at her then sat in Jasper's lap, she jumped up and hugged me after she got over the shock.

"Thank you. This will help greatly." she said going back to Peter's lap.

"No problem sweetie." I said grinning as Jasper held me tighter against him.

"Are there pie recipes in there?" Peter asked making us all laugh.

"Yes, there are even recipes for bread and cakes." I said smiling as his face lit up with a grin.

_Four months later:_

Peter and Char's house was finally finished and they were all adapting to being on a farm once again.

"Hey Sydney will you go shopping with me? I need to fill my home up." Char called across the yard.

"Sure hun, let me go tell Jasper." I said smiling at her, she nodded. Even though Jasper and I have been living with each other for 4 months we have not done anything sexual yet. We are just enjoying each others company and getting to know each other.

"Jas, Char and I are going shopping do you need anything or want to come?" I asked as I got to the stables where he and Peter were brushing the horses.

"Yeah we'll go with you. I wanted to know what you thought about building a gym here. I know we won't change but I would like to work out." he said as they put their brushes down and came over to me.

"I think that is a great idea. You are right we don't change but our muscles can be defined even more by working out. Oh I had a basketball court built for you boys." I said laughing and kissed Jasper for the first time on the lips. I smiled at him and we headed to Wal-mart. I smiled at Char's enthusiasm.

"Ok what do we need?" Char asked, I looked over at her and smiled.

"Since your house is new I would say everything. Why don't you boys go look at the furniture and appliances while we get everything else." I said smiling as the boys kissed us then ran off.

"First I need to go to the pharmacy and order a few things for the clinic. Then we can start filling your home." I said grinning at Char and she smiled nodding. We walked to the pharmacy where the head pharmacist gave me an order form that I filled out in cases.

"Alright now that's done let's go take care of your home." I said after 45 minutes.

"Cool" she commented, we were laughing as she filled two carts up with movies, games, CDs, game consoles, extra controllers, and two laptops. I even grabbed a specially made laptop for Jasper. We grabbed 4 new jackets each for Jasper, Peter, and Char and other clothes for them. We paid for everything then went to put them in the truck and continue shopping. We went back in and went to the kitchen aisle.

"Your going to have to show me the best of these products." Char said looking around.

"No problem, most of what we are getting you might want to grab two of in case one breaks." I commented then started explaining everything to her. I helped her grab juice extractors, blenders, mixers, food processor, coffee maker, iced tea maker, microwaves, vacuums, mops, buckets, 6 garden baskets, 8 laundry baskets, deep fryers, 4 sided toasters, waffle makers, slow cookers, triple slow cookers, electric skillets, counter top ovens, 4 large sewing kits, 150 towels, 50 sheets, 50 comforters, 25 pillows, 50 pillow cases, 25 lamps which she ordered, 150 light bulbs, and 1 patio set then we paid and loaded them in the truck and headed back for another load.

"I need to get a new dinnerware set and flatware set." I commented as we went back to the kitchen aisle. We picked up 2 13 piece bake ware (cookie sheets etc.), 2 12 piece bake ware set, 2 7 piece glass bake ware set, 2 14 piece french white bake ware set, 2 8 piece utensil set, 2 6 piece wooden utensil set, 2 8 piece mixing bowl set, 2 3 piece glass measuring cup set, 2 measuring cups and spoon set, 2 strainers, 2 15 piece soft grip cutlery set, 2 electric knife sharpener, 2 3 piece cast iron set, 4 22-quart pot, 2 45 piece round black and white dinnerware set, 2 53 piece simple silver flatware set, 4 9 piece server utensil set, 2 10 piece white and black serving platters, 2 12 piece white and black mugs, 4 10 assorted tumblers, 4 8 piece beer pub set, 4 16 piece plain glass drink ware set, 4 6 piece travel mug set, 4 8 piece wine glass set, 6 glass pitchers, 3 white and black salt and pepper shaker set, 2 40 piece Rubbermaid storage set, 2 4 piece luggage set green and pink, 4 personalized duffel bags (2 pink and 2 blue), and tons of other stuff. Once paid for and loaded my truck was full. We walked back in to get groceries for their house since the boys were ordering the new appliances and on the way to their house. I smiled when the boys finally found us 4 hours later. I was explaining the best cleaning supplies and how to use them, she bought only a few things in the cleaning section. When we were done we went home, I threw out my mother's old floral dinnerware and white flatware and replaced them with a 45 piece white square dinnerware set and a 53 piece simple silver flatware set; the new ones I got today and a new china set 45 piece white and silver pearl dinnerware set. I smiled at Char as she came inside as I sat down on the couch with my laptop.

"What are you doing Syd.?" she asked as the men started to arrive.

"I am ordering my cleaning supplies and stocking children medication and a few other things." I said, Char brought out her laptop and I handed Jasper his smiling at the awe look on his face, since I had a confederate flag put on the cover.

"Thank you darlin" Jasper said smiling at me than hugged me.

"Your welcome baby." I whispered smiling as I went back to ordering everything I needed.

"What do I need to get?" Char asked looking over at me my laptop.

"Just copy what I do." I said smiling at her. I started my list and I bought; 50 Clorox disinfecting wipes 3pk, 50 tilex mold and mildew remover, 50 Clorox toilet bowl cleaner, 50 comet, 50 beach, 50 resolve traffic foam pk 2, 20 resolve easy easy clean carpet cleaning system, 50 pledge wood polish, 15 Ziploc big bags 4 ct, 20 Clorox toilet brush and caddy, 55 S.O.S pads 18 ct, 50 scotch-brite sponges 9 pk, 20 brooms, 20 swiffer duster, 50 disposable dusters 20 ct, 75 dawn dish soap, 50 cascade action pac 85 ct, 50 easy off fume free oven cleaner, 50 affrest stainless steel cleaning wipes 35 ct, 50 affresh dishwasher cleaner 6 ct, 50 tide pod 72 ct, 50 tide with febreze liquid laundry detergent, 75 febreze fresh linen fabric refresher, 50 tide lavender fabric softener dryer sheets 120 ct, 50 tide stain remover, 75 febreze fresh linen scent air refresher, 50 toilet paper 24 rolls, 50 paper towels 8 rolls, 25 oven mitts heavy duty set of 2, 4 butterfly apron light blue, and 4 manual wood workers weavers grillin apron grill goddess. I smiled then checked out of the website grinning then went to the medical website and started on the children's medicine's. I ordered; 40 cases of organic powder formula (50 containers in each case, 40 cases gas relief (100 in each), 40 cases baby rub (50 in each), 40 orajel (150 in each), 40 cases Advil (100 in each), 40 cases pain and fever (100 in each), 15 cotton swabs (100 in each), 40 cases Motrin (100 in each), 40 cases benadryl (100 in each), and 15 baby monitor with video. I checked out and put my laptop down. I went into the kitchen and started making lamb chops with buttered cubed potatoes and carrots. I smiled as Jasper came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me.

"You are an incredible woman." he whispered as he started kissing my neck and shoulder.

"And you are an incredible man." I whispered kissing him on the lips. Jasper spun me around picking me up and setting me on the counter stepping between my legs. He kissed me hard, I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip asking for entrance which I gave instantly, I felt his hands move against my thighs as I battled with his tongue. I looked up when a throat cleared, it was Peter and Char with huge smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked slipping off the counter and finished making dinner.

"Well we weren't expecting a free porn show." Peter said sitting at the dinning table, Jasper thinking I would be embarrassed smacked Peter in the head.

"Well it is Jasper and my kitchen so we can do what we want in here." I said smirking at their wide eyed expressions. "I may be pure in body but I am far from innocent." I said grinning then handed out the dinner plates with iced tea. I noticed the glances Jasper kept giving me, I smiled at him. After dinner Jasper and I did the dishes, soon Peter and Char left so Jasper and I were alone. I smiled grabbing Jasper's hand and pulled him up to our bedroom. I kissed Jasper as hard as could and pulled his shirt off and ran my fingers over his chest, I heard him groan as I scraped my nails across his nipple. I pulled his hair to pull him closer to me. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and took my light blue lacy bra off then latched onto a nipple with his mouth and tongue. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled a little harder as he pulled me tighter against him. I pulled my hands out of his hair and quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoning his pants, I felt him unbutton my pants and pulled the zipper down. We both backed up and pulled our boots off then attacked each other again. I pulled his pants down, I grabbed his enlarged penis and stroked it gently as he moaned, I leaned forward and licked the large purple head. 'Fuck' Jasper moaned grabbing a fist full of my hair as I brought him fully into my mouth and started sucking. 'Oh god... Sydney' he groaned then picked me up and tossed me on the bed. He kicked his pants off and stalked towards me. I grinned as he pulled my pants off and stared at the light blue lacy thong, he groaned as he pulled the thong off. I groaned as he dived between my legs and started sucking and licking my clit, I moaned loudly when he thrusted two fingers into me then slowly started picking up speed. 'Jasper' I moaned loudly as he added another finger, I knew he was preparing me for him. Once he knew I was ready he licked his fingers clean and crawled up my body licking and kissing his way up. Jasper finally got to my face and kissed me passionately, I felt his engorged member against my entrance, when he was sure I was fully relaxed he thrusted into me all the way to the hilt quickly taking my innocence. Jasper paused letting me adjust to his size, I rotated my hips letting him know I was ready. He started slow and steady, 'oh god Jasper'. 'Sydney... so hot and wet' he moaned and started going faster and harder. 'Harder baby' I called, soon he was pounding into me I felt my walls start to clench. 'JASPER' I screamed as my orgasm hit hard, Jasper started pounding into me even harder and faster, 'SYDNEY' he yelled as he filled my womb with his hot seed, he rode out his orgasm I realized we didn't use any protection once our breathing slowed down.

"Damn" I commented then laughed at Jasper as his hair was in every direction.

"What is it?" he asked looking at me worried at the comment I made.

"We didn't use protection my love." I said grinning as I tried to fix his hair.

"Oh, I know you wanted to wait a couple of years to start a family but if you end up pregnant would you want to keep it?" he asked looking worried.

"Oh honey, I would never abort any of the children we make together no matter if we wanted them at the time or not. I would be blessed with any children we have." I said smiling at him as he rested his head on my stomach with a smile on his face.

"Why don't you take birth control?" he asked curiously, I looked down as I played with his hair.

"My mother tried to get me on every kind of birth control there was but they made my period harder on me, the cramps were so bad I couldn't get out of bed for that week." I said smiling at him softly.

"Wow, you don't have those problems now do you?" he asked concerned.

"No, I don't even cramp now." I said giggling at him as he smiled at me.

"How are you feeling love?" he asked looking at me with a smirk.

"I feel wonderful" I said smiling as he pounced again. We made love and fucked all night. I woke the next morning a little sore, I showered and dressed in jeans, a gray tank top, and black cowboy boots. I headed out the door and started gathering the eggs, and milk. I went back inside and started breakfast, I smiled as Jasper wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Good morning baby. Coffee is ready or I can make you a fruit smoothie." I said, he kissed my shoulder and smiled.

"I'll just take a coffee sweetheart." he said smacking me on the ass before walking to the coffee machine but before he got too far I popped him on the ass with the spatula I had in my hands. He turned quickly with wide eyes, I had just turned everything off and plates were made, I smirked at him. He started coming towards me and I took off running laughing as he was right behind me. Peter and Char were just coming out of their house when they saw Jasper and I running through our yard. Jasper caught me and pulled me tightly against his chest, we stood in front of the construction site of the guys gym. I smiled and kissed his jaw.

"You will never get away from me." Jasper whispered chuckling at me.

"Oh I know I just wanted you to chase me." I said giggling as we walked into the house to eat our breakfast. After we ate Peter and Char came in and laughed at Jasper as I cleaned the last pan trying to hide my giggles.

"Um Jas man you might want to change your jeans." Peter said and I couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Why?" Jasper asked as he stared at me knowing I did something to his pants.

"You have eggs stuck to your ass." Peter said I snorted.

"And why are you looking at his ass Petey?" I asked knowing he hated that name. He turned and glared at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Why are there eggs stuck to me Sydney?" Jasper asked walking towards me, I giggled.

"The spatula I hit you with may have had eggs still on it." I said smiling sweetly at him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bad girl" he whispered, I smirked.

"Then punish me baby" I whispered, he threw me over his shoulder and ran up to our bedroom with me giggling like a made woman. After several hours of making love we finally made it out of our room. Jasper kissed me sweetly then left to start working with the animals, I grabbed my garden baskets, and got on a four wheeler then headed to my gardens. I smiled as I started picking the vegetables, fruits, and then the herbs. I looked up as Char came over to me she looked really nervous.

"What's the matter Char?" I asked standing up and wiping my hands on my pants.

"I need you to test me for pregnancy." she said looking a little down.

"Alright, come over to the clinic. Char are you worried about what Peter will say?" I asked as we walked to the clinic.

"Yeah I know he wants kids, but I don't know if it's the right time." she said stepping into the clinic.

"Well they will come either way so does it even matter when. You guys have been together for so long, he isn't going anywhere. I'll tell you what I will take a test with you and if it's positive we will tell the men together." I said, she nodded quickly.

"Thank you Syd, you are a great friend." she said as I handed her a cup and told her what do as I did the same. After I started the test we sat down to wait and talked about the possibilities of babies and what we want to build and buy for them. When time was up I stood and stared the tests unsurprised.

"Well looks like we are both having babies." I said giggling at the irony.

"Wow our kids can grow up together and be best friends." Char said laughing as we went back to my gardens to grab the baskets and went back to the house where I taught Char how to can vegetables, make jams, yogurt, pickles, and other things.

"I have an idea to tell the men about the babies." I said as I started working on my I idea. I was going to make each men a cake with 'Congratulations your going to be a daddy' on Peter's and on Jasper's I put 'Little Major is on the way', Char started laughing as I put the cakes in the refrigerator. We started on dinner, I had decided to make steaks, baked beans, and baked potatoes. I grabbed a beer for each man and a fruit smoothie for Char and I. After dinner both men had a suspicion something was up, Char brought her cake out with me right behind her. I watched as Peter took in the cake as Jasper laughed and patted him on the back but shut up when I put the other cake down in front of him. Jasper looked up at me then my stomach a huge smile crossed his face as he ran to me and hugged me tightly and spun me around, I giggled. I smiled as he went to his knees and started talking and kissing my stomach, I looked over at Char and she was in the same position.

"When did you girls find out?" Peter asked as he stood up and wrapped Char in his arms with his hands laying on her stomach and Jasper did the same.

"Two hours ago." Char said giggling as Jasper raced up the stairs with me staring at the stairs in confusion. Jasper came back and took a knee in front of me, I gasped as I saw the engagement ring it is a prong set round cut center diamond that is adorned with micropave diamonds on the mounting and a solid metal shank white gold.

"Sydney ever since I met you all those months ago you have shown me what kind of life I want and you have shown me what true love really is. Now you have given me the greatest gift I had ever hoped for. Will you do me the honor of being my wife and mother to my children?" he asked as tears ran down my face.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you" I said smiling as he slipped the ring on my finger and kissed me hard.

"When do you guys want to get married? We have so much to do now that we have a wedding to plan and children to be prepare for." Char exclaimed, I grinned at her.

"Don't worry I have everything ready for the wedding except for the date." I said grinning at the shocking expressions on everyone's face.

"How did you know I was going to propose?" Jasper asked staring at me.

"I didn't my mother designed a dress for me a month before she passed, then when you and I got together I had your suit made and sent here four weeks ago." I said going to the one of the extra rooms and brought out Jasper's suit for the wedding. I handed it to him, we watched as he opened the bag and stared in awe.

"Are you sure you want me to wear this?" Jasper whispered looking up at me gently. I had found a Confederate Major uniform and had it repaired.

"Yes darlin I am." I said smiling at him.

"Well I would like to get remarried in front of our house before the baby is born as well, since none of us know if it was legal." Char said laughing as Peter nodded and told her he would get her a bridal set and she said she would get his band. I smiled as I sat down on the couch with my laptop and started ordering the things we needed for the babies. Since we won't know the sex of the babies for another two weeks we would just get furniture in 2s. I smiled as Char watched and followed in what I was doing. I ordered 2 cribs both is dark oak, 2 changing tables in dark oak, 2 dressers in dark oak, 4 chests for toys, 2 bouncer seats (blue and pink), 2 swings (blue and pink), 2 walkers (blue and pink), highchairs (blue and pink), all Disney CDs, all Disney DVDs, 2 CD players (blue and pink), 2 TV with built in DVD player (princess and ninja turtles), bath toys, 4 stuffed ninja turtles (two of each one), 2 of every stuffed princess doll, 25 shampoos, 25 powder, 25 lotion, 25 A+D cream, 20 baby oil, 2 bath tubs (blue and pink), 6 first year kit, 10 swaddle blankets (3 each package, 5 blue and 5 pink), 2 ninja turtle plush blanket, 2 princess plush blanket, 5 blue camouflage crib set, 5 pink and purple camouflage crib set, 5 pink butterfly crib set, 5 sport crib set, 2 floral infant car seat, 2 black and red infant car seat, 2 floral convertible car seat, 2 black and red convertible car seat, 2 floral booster seat, 2 black and red booster seat, 25 diapers all sizes, 25 wipes (boxes), 25 cabinet locks, 25 door knob covers, 25 electric socket covers, 25 teethers, 25 pacifiers, 2 rocking chairs, 4 bassinets that rocks (pink, purple, blue, and dark green), for all ages, 4 100 piece cookie cutter set, 4 29 piece cake decorating tip set, 100 50 disposable decorating bags, 4 2pk cooling racks, 4 holiday pancake pan, 4 zoo friend pancake pan, 4 cake server, 100 baking cups for cupcakes 75 pk, 50 icing colors pk (40 different colors), 50 food dye (40 different colors), 4 cake pans 8pk (different sizes), 50 spider man, princess, Tinkerbell, and ninja turtle plate, cup, and bowl set, 2 trampolines, 2 ultra play up top swing with mount kit, 2 Congo monkey playsystem voyager swing set (green and brown), Gorilla playset blue ridge pioneer peek wood swing set, 2 battle blast water slide, 2 wham-o slip 'n slide triple racer with 3 boogies, 4 plastic kiddy pools, and 8 large water guns.

"I want to build a pool, 4-10 feet deep, but have an 8 ft. tall privacy fence with a bolt for safety purposes." Jasper said as I checked out, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah that would be a good idea." I said smiling as Jasper and Peter both got on the phone to construction company's to get started on it since summer was coming up. I got up when I heard the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked as I watched Jasper write something down.

"Yes I am looking for a Miss. Cumberlain" he said I looked up sharply at Jasper who looked at me.

"This is she" I said as Jasper hung up his phone then wrapped his arms around me for comfort.

"This is Dr. Gorge Bradshaw, your aunt Sarah was killed in an explosion at her home. I am sorry for your loss" he said and tears fell from my eyes.

"I want her remains shipped here along with her will" I said then I gave him all my information. Once the call was over my knees gave out, Jasper caught me and held me as I cried. Peter and Char had already left to get their wedding set up.

"It will be alright sweetheart I am here for you" Jasper whispered holding me tightly against his chest, I jumped when there was a knock on the door. Jasper got up and opened the door glaring at whoever it was.

"Now is not the time" he said growling.

"I don't care, I want to talk to Sydney" Harold yelled, I sighed and stood up walking to the front door.

"What do you want now Harold? I have too much to do." I said glaring at him then I noticed a large moving truck with a delivery guy coming towards us.

"Miss Sydney Cumberlain sign here please." he said I signed the paper and watched as boxes upon boxes were sat down in front of the clinic.

"I need money, I am about to lose my house." Harold said glaring as another delivery truck pulled in with all the orders Char and I made of cleaning supplies.

"No" I said signing another paper as Char signed her own after they pulled in right behind the second truck.

"What do you mean no? He is your uncle, you should show respect girl." Marsha yelled, I glared at her.

"He may be my uncle but I only give respect to those who earn it and neither of you have ever earned anything in your life just demanded it. So no I will not give either of you a penny. Get off your asses and get a job." I said then started walking to my clinic to start putting things away.

"You have some nerve, you live off your father's royalty's." Harold seethed, I turned and smirked.

"See that's where your wrong I don't live off father's money, I am a very successful doctor and asked to consult on many different cases. So I would say I am doing very well for myself." I said then continued on my way to the clinic. "Oh Harold if you and your little whore ever come to my property again I will have you arrested for trespassing." I said glaring at them, I watched the anger cross their face but left when they saw Peter and Jasper cross their arms over their chests glaring at them. I smiled as they left, Jasper and I started putting everything away in the clinic then went home and did the same thing. Once done it was late and I hadn't cooked anything.

"What do you want for dinner darlin?" Jasper asked as we lounged on the couch.

"Chinese sounds good." I said grinning at him, he nodded and ordered the food then grabbed his keys and left to pick it up.

_Two weeks later:_

Over the past two weeks everything we ordered was put up and set up, I laid my aunt Sarah to rest next to her sister. I have taught Peter, Jasper, and Char how to use my equipment in the clinic, and I sold my mother's boutiques. Char and Peter were married a week ago. Char's engagement ring is a simple white gold single round diamond, her wedding band is plain as is Peter's. Char's dress was gorgeous, a simple v-neck floor length white silk gown with crystals and beads under her breasts, she had a bouquet of red and white roses. Jasper and I picked up all their animals for a wedding gift for them. We were all in the clinic about to find out what Char and I were having. I smiled and jelled the ultrasound wand and started looking at the little baby, I made sure he was healthy before I told them what it was.

"Well you are going to have a very healthy baby boy" I said smiling as tears ran down both their cheeks. I cleaned Char up and handed her the pictures I printed out for her.

"Your turn missy" Char said laughing when I stuck my tongue out at her make everyone laugh. I got up on the table and waited for Char to start looking while Jasper sat next to me watching the screen with a grin on his face.

"Oh my" Char said making my head snap to her.

"What? What's wrong with my baby?" I asked urgently, as Jasper held my hand tighter with tears in his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with the babies" she said as she started printing pictures then started looking for the sex.

"Babies?" Jasper asked looking at me wide eyed.

"Oh god" I whispered as tears fell.

"What?" Jasper asked stroking my cheek.

"Twins run in my family, I had a twin sister but she passed away in the womb." I said as I looked back to the screen.

"Two very healthy boys" Char said cleaning me up, I started sobbing with Jasper hugging me with silent tears falling from his eyes.

"Well looks like I need to add a few things on the shopping list along with clothes." I said grinning as I wiped my eyes and we started home. I went into the nursery and made both cribs that were in there, I put a blue camouflage crib set on one and on the other I put a dark green camouflage crib set on it. I went into my bedroom to set up the bassinets one blue and one dark green. I went to my closet and grabbed two blankets I had specially made. Both say 'my daddy's a Major', one was blue and the other is dark green, I put the small sheets in the bassinets one blue one dark green. Jasper came into the room and saw the blankets and hugged me.

"Those are perfect darlin. Thank you. Come on you have an hour to get ready to be married." he whispered, today was our wedding day. I kissed him gently then went to take a shower, once done I blown my hair dry making curl naturally. I grabbed my dress it is a white soft shimmer Charmeuse floor length gown, v-neck bodice with ruched empire waist, rhinestone brooch adorns center front of bodice, halter neck line button back detail and back panels, I grabbed my lavender cascade bouquet. I smiled and walked to the front of the house, Char was taking pictures since I did it for her. I saw Jasper standing there in his confederate uniform, he looked so handsome and happy. Once we exchanged our wedding bands both plain white gold. I smiled as he dipped me and kissed me hard.

_One month later:_

I was sitting in the swing on my porch smiling, not much longer I will be meeting my boys and we already had everything set up. We had baby proofed the house a week ago, the swing sets were up and ready. Both the pool and gym were built and ready, Jasper had ordered quite a few things for everyone to work out when they want to. He bought 4 punching bags, 4 treadmills, 4 sets of weights, 4 weight benches, 4 home gyms, 4 heavy bag stands, and 4 large mats for sparring. I looked up as Peter yelled my name.

"SYDNEY it's time" he yelled with Char in his arms running across the yard. Jasper ran around the house to see what was going on.

"Take her to the clinic room 1." I said standing and walked to the clinic. I smiled softly as Jasper brought in an incubator and some blankets for the baby.

"Alright guys I need to get her out of these clothes." I said as I helped Char change her clothes and get back in the bed. "You can come back boys" I called smiling at them Jasper stood behind me rubbing my shoulders. I felt a pain and I gasped.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Jasper asked still rubbing my shoulders I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I think Char won't be the only one having a baby today." I whispered trying not to scare Char. Jasper stopped massaging my shoulders and stared into my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked again this time running his hands over my large stomach.

"Yes baby I'm fine, when my contractions get worse I will let you know I promise." I said smiling at the worried look on his face.

"Alright." he whispered kissing me gently. I went over to check Char and she was ready to push.

"OK Char it's time to push" I said I counted for Char as she pushed with all her might, about 20 minutes of pushing the little guy finally came out.

"Would you like to cut the cord Peter?" I asked as I wiped him off a little. I helped Peter cut the cord then Jasper took the baby to clean him up, check measurements, give the baby his shots, and dressed the baby as I cleaned Char up and changed the sheets and Char's clothes. Once we were done Jasper brought the baby back to Char and handed him over. The baby has dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" I asked as Jasper handed me the birth certificate.

"Alexander Cooper Whitlock" Peter said smiling at Char who was tearing up then she let Peter hold little Alex. I got up after signing the birth certificate and went into another room to prepare for my own birthing. I just finished changing when Jasper came into the room, we had agreed that he was going to be the one delivering any children we have.

"Are you ready darlin?" Jasper asked when it was time, Char and Peter were in the room with Alex. They were there for support and Peter was going to help Jasper with the babies after they were born.

"Yeah." I whispered tiredly, I started pushing. Jasper cut the cord of our first son chuckling at the boy, then cut the other boy's cord, handing both boys to Peter to start the cleaning up while Jasper cleaned me up and got everything changed. Once Jasper finished cleaning me off he went to help Peter finish up the children.

"Did you guys pick names?" Char asked sitting in a chair next to my side of the bed. Jasper brought the first boy over to me as he held the other one.

"Yes, Christian Ethan Whitlock for the one Jasper is holding and Lucian John Whitlock for the one I'm holding" I said smiling at my father's name sake. Lucian has dark brown hair with ocean blue eyes and Christian has curly blonde hair with ice blue eyes.

"They are beautiful" Char said looking at our boys.

"They all are" I said grinning, we all packed up our things then headed home.

_Seven years later:_

A lot has happened over the last seven years, every time Char got pregnant I did too but multiple. After Christian and Lucian was born two years later Tristian Neil and Julian Gage who are now 5 then Rebecca Ann and Meghan Lillian who are now 3 and I'm pregnant again.

After Alexander was born Char has had Caleb Zane who is 5, Dylan Noah who is 3 and Annabelle Marie who is 1. We both have very busy households. Our oldest boys are in school and the youngest are all taking a nap while Char and I sit and talk about our children and men. I jumped up when the front door burst open with a bang, a pixie vampire was standing there looking around.

"Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to burst into my house?" I demanded walking around the couch with my large stomach.

"I'm here for my mate" she seethed, I glared at the girl and noticed a large group of vampires behind her.

"Well sorry to inform you but there is only one man on this property who is not attached and not mated. I will introduce you later." I said dismissing the girl. "Even though you think your mate is here it still does not give you the right to burst into someone else's home and demand anything." I said glaring at the girl.

"I apologize for my daughters rude behavior but you have to understand our mates are few and far between." I stared at the man who just said that.

"And you need to understand this is my home and I have small children running around. Would you want me to still be understanding if that door had hit one of my girls?" I demanded, Jasper through the back door angry hearing the arguing.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded placing himself in front of me while Peter stood at his side.

"My apologizes I am Carlisle this is my family Esme my wife, Edward my son, Bella his wife, Emmett my son, his wife Rosalie, and my daughter Alice your mate." Carlisle said then smirked at me smug, I returned the favor. We all started laughing even Emmett and Rosalie who knew Alice was not Jasper's mate.

"There is no way in hell you are my mate, my mate is Sydney. Even if she wasn't what makes you think I would leave my wife and children for the likes of you." Jasper said smirking as I chuckled.

"Can I ask you something Sydney?" Rosalie asked, I looked over at her.

"Sure hun, what do you want to know?" I asked as I sat down since I couldn't stay standing for long and I motioned for her to come sit next to me, I winked at Jasper who watched me from the corner of his eye.

"What are you guys?" she asked as Emmett sat next to her and her family sat around my living room, while Jasper sat on the arm of the couch next to me and I leaned against his thigh.

"We are immortals, we are much like you but we are faster, stronger, our senses are higher, our powers double when you transfer over and you can turn them on and off, if you don't have a power you are given one along with the knowledge of how to use it, the venom is replaced with blood, your eye color will go back to your original before you were changed, we eat food, sleep, we can cry, sweat, feel hot and cold, scars disappear, we heal quickly, natural births, and pregnancy last 2 months. The children grow, get hurt, get sick, learn like any normal human until they turn 21 years old then they become immortal." I said smiling as I heard little feet, I looked to the stairs and saw my girls helping Char's little girl down the stairs. I smiled at the them as they raced to me and Jasper.

"Papa, momma we helped Annie" Rebecca said excitedly bouncing on Jasper's lap.

"Very good princess, I'm proud of you." Jasper said kissing Rebecca on the forehead then leaned over and did the same for Meghan.

"These are our daughters Rebecca and Meghan." I said smiling as the girls waved at everyone shyly.

"And this is our daughter Annabelle" Peter said smiling at his little girl as she crawled to Emmett holding her hands out.

"She wants you to pick her up." I whispered to Emmett who looked at Peter who nodded to him. Emmett smiled real big and picked Anna gently off the ground and sat her on his lap.

"Momma snack pease" Rebecca said looking at me, I looked at the time and realized the boys will be home in 10 minutes.

"Sure angel, you know your brothers will be home soon." I said as I walked the girls to the kitchen holding both of their hands. Emmett and Rose followed with Anna still in his arms.

"Set Anna in the purple high chair please." I asked, he nodded as I made sandwiches and cut them into smaller squares.

"Can you give the gift of immortality to others?" Rose asked as I handed the girls their snacks and drinks then readied the boys snacks.

"I can" I said placing the plates around the kitchen table. Then went to Rosalie, I gifted her then Emmett. "Done" I said then the front door opened and the house filled with arguing and laughing.

"Boys your mother and aunt have snacks on the table." I heard Jasper say loudly over their loud chatter. I looked up as all the boys came into the dining room and thanked me.

"Wow, how many kids do you have?" Rose asked looking at the boys.

"6" I said pointing to each of my sons and saying their names.

"I said no I'm not dammit" I heard Jasper yelled I went into the living room and found Alice still trying to convince Jasper they were mates.

"Alice give it up, my husband isn't going anywhere." I said then looked at her parents. "And you two should be ashamed of yourselves letting her go into a complete strangers home and let her try to break up a happy family." I added then walked out the back door angry and knowing my anger got really bad during my pregnancies.

"Hey Syd, are you alright?" Kyle asked, I smiled softly at him.

"Yeah just a stressful day. Oh and to warn you the boys are home." I said laughing which made him chuckle. He looked behind me and stared like a love struck puppy, I turned and started laughing.

"Oh this will be fun" I said smiling, I went to Alice and gave her immortality as well as the others in their family. I felt my stomach tighten, I looked at Jasper.

"Jaz honey, it's time" I said, he looked at me then nodded he picked me up and rushed me to the clinic and into a bed. I changed quickly then laid down, I looked up as Carlisle came in and looked ready to start working on me.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded as Jasper and Char got everything ready for the babies.

"I will deliver your children" he said moving closer.

"No you will not, their father is like he always does. Jasper you might want to grab Emmett, Peter, and Rosalie, we are going to need the extra hands." I said Jasper nodded and motioned for Char to grab them.

"Why call them? I have experience." Carlisle demanded and I stared at him, as another pain ripped through me.

"You may have experience but I don't trust you now get out." I said glaring at the doctor, he turned on his heel and left. A few minutes later Peter, Char, Rose, and Emmett were in the room.

"What do you need Jasper?" Peter asked looking at me.

"I want Emmett to sit with Sydney; Rose, Char, Peter, and I are needed with the babies." he said, Emmett walked over to me and sat down holding my hand. Two hours later I had given birth to triplets; two boys and one girl.

"What are we going to name these ones?" I asked holding the little girl.

"Well how about Nikolai Adrian and Logan Jager?" Jasper asked as he held both boys.

"Those sound perfect, how about Ashlyn Kaylee for our new little angel?" I said looking down at Ashlyn who smiled up at me.

"That is perfect sweetheart." Jas said kissing me softly on the lips. I dressed and we headed home. Everything was set up a week ago so all we did was lay the children down in their bassinets.

"Where are the boys?" I asked as I started on dinner.

"At the basketball court." Jasper answered coming into the kitchen as I started the lemon pepper chicken, mac n cheese, corn on the cob, and biscuits. I started filling cups with sweet tea.

"Do you know if they finished their homework?" I asked looking up at him as he smiled at me.

"Yes my love they did." he said holding me to him.

"You know this is how we ended up with so many children." I said laughing making Jasper chuckle.

"Yeah I know, but I love seeing you pregnant and having kids everywhere." he said kissing my neck and shoulder. I looked up at Alice who cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry for barging into your home earlier and being rude to you. You have such a wonderful home and family. I would like to thank you for pointing me in the right direction of my mate. I am so sorry I tried to take your husband and your children's father." she said sheepishly, I smiled softly.

"It's alright Alice I understand you have been alone for so long. I believe you just wanted to stop the loneliness. We will be great friends one day, just remember this is our home." I said smiling as she nodded. "Oh and be good to Kyle he is a good man, I have known him for 25 years and his brother longer. He will be good to you." I said smiling at her and she smiled back at me.

"Sydney, Jasper HELP ME" I looked at Jasper and ran out of the front door I stopped suddenly and started laughing at Emmett who had been tackled by Christian and Lucian then the others got involved. Rose came running around the corner and burst out laughing at her husband.

"Boys go get cleaned up for supper" I said smiling as I helped Emmett off the ground.

"Sorry but what can I say, boys will be boys." I said grinning at Emmett who chuckled and nodded.


End file.
